


GodFather and GirlFriend

by goldenwind



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenwind/pseuds/goldenwind





	1. Episode 1  Sleepwalking

 

 

    洛圣都。

    天使之城。[1]

这座城市庞大而繁华。他的庞大表现在由上百个大大小小的城区拼接而成的巨大地图，他的繁华则来源于毗邻着的浩瀚的太平洋与背靠着的绵延的好麦坞山。在这里，明媚的阳光从未向这座城市吝啬过他的慷慨。

从佩罗海滩上的观光码头登岸，你可以一路沿着突堤码头的游乐场，穿着鳞次栉比的游乐场和餐厅，直达海滨大道。

    然后你可以向东行走，登上市中心最高的花园银行，在极限跳伞的半空中向那些手捧咖啡忙碌行走的白领们竖起两个中指；你可以向北前行，在好麦坞最富丽堂皇的中国剧院里重温每一部经典的老片；你可以在峰秀地灵的好麦坞山上赛车，欣然地接受比基尼美女们从阳台上抛下来的水果；或者是沿着太平崖俯冲而下，撞进那座璀璨得仿佛是斗技场一般的人性实验室[2]。

    没人会干扰你，因为这里是洛圣都，这里是金钱与荣耀的故乡。在这里，每个人都是明星，或者即将成为明星。

 

    洛圣都。

    魔鬼之城。

    在这样一个庞大的城市里，犯罪不仅仅会像是阴暗角落的啮齿类动物一样自生自灭，而是光明正大的沐浴在慷慨的阳光下。

    黑人、墨西哥人、日本人、华人、意大利人、爱尔兰人、美国和加拿大人，你所能想见的所有帮派或是披头露面或是改头换面，都堂而皇之的在街头开启枪支弹药的宴席。

    若是说东洛圣都遍地的大麻与脱衣舞厅是穷街陋巷里最适合醉生梦死的欢场，那么北部葡萄籽的飞车党聚集地或者是更北部的邪教圣地则是血流漂杵的桑拿池。

    染了血的钞票与奢靡的销金窟灌溉了这浮躁的种子，道德和邪恶融为一体，只留下绽放的大丽花。

    在洛圣都，除了警察，没有人不乐于犯罪，因为就连最应当处于光明的政治其本身就是犯罪。

 

 

    在2013年这一年的冬天里，洛圣都发生了许多事情。乔琪妮雅公主性丑闻的曝光，诺瑞斯在发布会上当场被爆炸的手机炸碎头颅，《出名或出丑》选出的新一季冠军是个猴子，利奥诺拉·强森之死真相大白……当然，最有趣的事情便是那场花园银行的劫案，几名匪徒以无穷的智慧和高超的技巧突破重重关隘，光明正大地从金库里拿走了价值1亿美金的金条。

即使是在洛圣都这样的淘金地，用如此手段公然撞破了法律的底限也是令人瞩目的一件事。很长一段时间内，花园银行的大厅里始终聚集着不少于五百名从全美各地赶来的记者和好事人，各大帮派和警察们在那些人的逃亡路线上来回竞速，只为了找到一丝线索。而洛圣都的良好市民，他们则在为了生计匆忙奔波的途中，停滞下脚步，目不转睛地看着各种或是确凿或是猜测的结论。而牵动所有人心脏的华尔街股指更是随着警察每一次公布消息起起伏伏。有人说洛圣都市政府要破产了，有人说那笔财宝被私吞了，有人说那些大盗是魔鬼派来的恶徒。

无人不肖想那些黄金，无人不艳羡那些大盗。

 

 

    所有人都妄图从这场闹剧里分到了一杯羹。

只除了当事人本人们。

 

    比如麦克·迪圣塔，这个以圣徒为姓，圣徒中的贵族为封号的男人，正是那群罪犯中的一员。[3]简而言之，就像教父是黑手党中的大佬一样，他是这一小撮犯罪分子的首脑。“镀金的耶稣偶像是用来藏匿尸体的最好方式。”一个匿名的文摘作者在他被发现死在办公桌前这样写道。他足够机敏，判断精准而迅速，用对枪法的描述来形容的话，“一击必杀。”

尽管对于他而言，惊天劫案已经告一段落，在身后威胁着他的大佬和FIB多半也都已经是阿拉莫海里陈旧的鱼食，但他仍未感觉到安全。这名金盆洗手又再度出山的犯罪大师熟知各类套路，藏匿一段日子，抛弃家庭，扔掉好爸爸的形象，是最无奈的方法，也是最好的方法，尽管这并不利于他与他妻子流于表面的关系修复。[4]

 

他正躲在夹在葡萄籽和奇力耶德山山脚的一个地方，毗邻布莱社要道，那里是“乡下人和嬉皮士的天堂，警察与绅士的地狱”。他居住在一个有着几辆拖车的停车场，不算大，因此聚集的流浪汉也不是很多。藏在这里的人只有他，他的黑人兄弟富兰克林·克林顿，还有崔佛·飞利浦。

 

崔佛正是那几名匪徒中的另一个核心人物，一个脾气火爆的十足的怪咖。在麦克的和他数十年的交情里，这个恶名昭彰的疯子是他最好的朋友，也是最大的威胁。他是个一根筋的杀戮大师，在交火时他会是最佳的助力，但若是涉及到生活，他就是那只亦步亦趋跟在身后甩不脱逃不掉的鬣狗。

 

    而富兰克林，这个来自黑人贫民窟年轻力壮又有些鲁莽的小伙子，充当了两人之间的缓冲。

       

    刚来到那片小小的拖车群的时候，他们并没有准备在那里常住。麦克是个能屈能伸的人，而另外两个，一个有着能把任何高档场所变成垃圾场的本事，而另一个，则把抱怨当做日常。

抱怨并不是不可以忍受的事情。相反，抱怨是生活的调剂。麦克也时常抱怨，当然，几乎都是当着崔佛的面——因为他要抱怨的东西基本和崔佛有关。

 

在原本的计划里，他们三人一人有一辆拖车。虽然局限于躲灾本身所需，拖车的外表还保持着原始的破烂相貌，但三个千万富翁有足够的本钱将内里装潢得富丽堂皇，甚至是请当地某些个口风严实的农民来保持环境。但这种做法显然不是他们三人中任意一人的作风。对于麦克来说，保持适当的整洁，就足以把这里变成他温馨的狗窝。

问题出在崔佛身上。

崔佛是个不怎么在乎人情世故的直率人，也是个闲不住的老混蛋。他总是喜欢在弄乱自己的拖车后去麦克那里，搞出第二个崔佛·飞利浦先生式样的后现代风格家装展览。

 

    例如有一次麦克去沙滩海岸的酒吧里逛了一圈，投了两盘飞镖，回来的时候便发现崔佛把他的家吐的一片狼藉，还抱着他的塑料无能狂怒人玩具——这个玩具是他们还在洛圣都时麦克某次喝醉了之后随手买下送给他的——睡得天昏地暗。当麦克悄悄拔出手枪如临大敌地踹开家门口后，结果却看到这样的景象时，长久淤积的情绪令他勃然大怒，拎着崔佛丢到拖车门口就是一顿胖揍，其粗暴而犀利的言语不乏有“一个狂怒人指望他会成为一个无能狂怒人”或者“你应该买下无能狂怒人的公司然后现场采访新总裁的时候吐一地”又或者“是崔佛·飞利浦先生又来提醒他的保姆别忘记打扫卫生了”甚至还有“你的父亲是剃了毛的猕猴桃还是就是个牛油果？要么就是你出身的时候把枫糖黏头上了”这种严苛的嘲讽。

当然崔佛也是个不甘示弱的。这个暴脾气的以消灭嬉皮士为己任的嬉皮士尽管并不能讨到些嘴上便宜，但拳脚上还是颇有些建树。当麦克气喘吁吁动弹不得的时候，他仍然有足够的力气从地上举起一个石块砸断公路旁一人高的仙人掌。

    而事后当麦克在同富兰克林喝酒时抱怨崔佛的胡来时，黑人小伙曾醉醺醺的指出道：“伙计，你得庆幸”，他打了个酒嗝，“你没弄坏他的无能狂怒人，要不然，他一定会把你打的鼻青脸肿。”“我想你指的鼻青脸肿是需要法医鉴定的那种？”而当时麦克如此回复道。“不，不，不，”富兰克林在反驳里连用了三个否定句，“崔佛可不喜欢这样。”

 

这件事发生后，麦克和崔佛的关系一度有些僵化，喝酒需要找富兰克林中转，开车购物得带上小查。总而言之，麦克试图用冷战和怒目直视表现他们的相看两厌，但结果是他需要向更多的人解释他不是他的JI LAO。

 

    让他们的关系降到冰点的则是崔佛烧了葡萄园的那件事。这名不安分的定时炸弹仅仅是因为被嘲讽了他的加拿大口音就大杀特杀，一枚RPG烧毁半亩庄园。令随后赶来的麦克愤怒的并非是提着RPG冲他比了个砰或者说是需要消耗更多的钱去给那些好事者封口费（哦，那是富兰克林会在意的事情）。他愤怒的是崔佛不听劝阻，一而再再而三地将自己，以及与他有关的人暴露在公众的视线内。他们再一次大打出手，直到麦克看见崔佛那个“RIP Michael”的纹身，富兰克林又死死堵在他们之间才结束。

    从那一天开始，他拒绝和崔佛有任何的交流。崔佛没在哈草的时候来找麦克一起变成外星人，麦克也绝不会邀请崔佛去酒吧里欣赏免费的脱衣舞。如果要聊天，找富兰克林或者小查，如果要花钱，找莱斯特。这种关系颇像是十数年前，两人都极力讨好着翠西和詹姆斯，但如非因为要干一票新的，他们绝对是形同路人。 

[1] 文中大量对洛圣都的形容都是取自真实世界里对洛杉矶的描述。

[2] 人性实验室：建筑出自GTA·圣安德烈斯。

[3] De在法语名称里表示贵族，santa表示圣者。

[4] 介于是麦崔麦的本子，这里炮灰了阿曼达，请各位读者见谅。


	2. Episode 2  This mystic decade

    当提到这几名大盗的时候，有一个名字是必须提到的，那就是鲁登朵夫，一个位于北扬克顿州的工业城市。

    这里，是麦克的出生地，是他和崔佛发迹的地方。

 

    早年，在“天使之城”洛圣都的名声还不仅仅是好麦坞的时候，这座城市也不像现在有这么多样的风景，她承担把为那座“科技之城”里无尽的奇思妙想用钢铁和煤炭变成现实的作用。那样的高负荷使这颗小小的明珠疲惫，她开始变黄，浮肿，灰蒙蒙的机场和灰蒙蒙的大楼雀斑一样浮现在原本青翠的田野间，像一个“持家过久的中年妇女，靠用哈草提神来应付索求无度的老公，不，不是阿曼达那种。”麦克在成名后曾如此评价他的出生地。

 

而在这个被认为需要变革的城镇里，一批颇有行动力的年轻人应运而生。虽然他们把热血和活力消耗在和政府部门捣乱里，但无可否认，他们为这个只会吞吐超标硫化物烟雾的地方注入了一丝有趣的谈资。

麦克就是其中之一。

那时他还叫做麦克·汤利而不是迪圣塔。那个年头的麦克仍然是一名嚣张的校队橄榄球队员，镇日里夹在大学和社会间做他的三明治。但那时的他已经颇得资产阶级混球们的精髓。在学校，他西装笔挺，言语幽默，力图成为一个彬彬有礼让女孩们抛几个媚眼的绅士。但放了学他就是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。他会一边开车一边念叨老电影台词精选，毫不在意抄近路从桥洞里开过的时候是不是又把泥泞溅了躺在纸箱上的流浪汉一身。“简直就是特意来帮人洗衣服的。”某个曾经认识他的人这样说过。

 

在这样的情况下，崔佛平生第一次碰到了麦克。

彼时崔佛刚因为精神不稳定被空军拒之门外，穷困潦倒到要靠用酒瓶渣子抢劫路人为生。

并没有人知道这个异乡人是如何来到鲁登朵夫的，或许是因为这里离加拿大近，而崔佛在被抛弃后想寻找一个能闻到故乡气息的地方。

    当时的崔佛浑浑噩噩，他的前途也和他一样浑浑噩噩，但在这里，在北扬克顿，在鲁登朵夫，他注定成就他的事业和人生。

 

 

    崔佛是在一个周日的下午遇见麦克的，那天天气晴朗，风和日丽，并没有能让麦克向路旁群众泼泥巴的资本。灰黄色的阳光扑簌簌地在麦克的车上蒙了一层土，令他看不清地面上散落的酒瓶渣。

    然后二手肌肉车吵杂刺耳的刹车声划破尘土飞扬的小路，麦克嘴里骂骂咧咧地下车，生殖器做成的语气助词和富有想象力的比拟足以让道旁本就嘎嘎乱叫的鸡鸭更添加几分惊恐。

崔佛就靠在木电线杆旁，穿着溅满泥点子又晒干然后再溅上泥点反复数次到看不出原色的破T恤。他蹬着一双同样涂满泥土的高帮靴子，脚边放着不知道哪里捡来的破酒瓶。

_“我跟你说，这绝对是崔佛第一次等人。”_

_“不怀好意的那种？”_

_“......”_

    从他凶神恶煞的表情来看，应当是一个数次被麦克的二手肌肉车骚扰的倒霉人寻衅报复。但当崔佛抓起瓶颈拍在电线杆上，麦克又恰好推门而出的时候，命运女神的丝线展现出她奇妙的一面。目前鲁登朵夫不知名的马路骚扰者和更不知名的马路劫匪，也就是日后洛圣都最出名的电影制片人和更出名的帮派疯子，在这条街上正式相遇。

    崔佛用一句难以阐述的哩语向麦克表达了他无穷的愤怒。而麦克，当时身形还算矫健的麦克，用绕着车跑和更多的电影台词来化解崔佛的怒气冲冲。

    并没有什么太多的言语来形容他们之间的冲突与和解，巧舌如簧的麦克用一辆车和无数口水向崔佛描述了一个虚构的前景籍以脱身，而崔佛则消耗了更多的脑细胞去吸收这些说辞。

 

    他们一拍即合，犯罪大师的挖掘者和鲁登朵夫史上最出名大盗组合的缔造者在把崔佛说的晕晕乎乎的同时给自己也洗了遍脑，他们很快就勾肩搭背，互相称呼着“大奶甜心”和“长毛混蛋”乘坐着几乎报废的车子驶离鲁登朵夫破落的现实。尽管那个时候，麦克并没有像现在这样发福，而崔佛的头发也还就是个稍长版本的军队通用锅盖头。

    关于麦克到底是怎么说服脑子一根筋的崔佛的，当事人之一曾在酒后摇晃着手指解释道:“我给了他一个他无法拒绝的条件。”——教父的经典台词。而另一名当事人，由于长久的熏陶自然而然地了解到了话中的潜台词，一个非常枉顾事实的潜台词，因此他补充到:“你那时候没钱买枪，麦克，除非你指的是那杆烧红了会软的枪。”

 

 

    从一九八六年到二零零三年，鲁登朵夫的犯罪率居高不下。在极其有限的新闻报道里，一个不知来自何处的神出鬼没的小团队渐渐受到人们的重视。这个团队起初只有两名成员，一名稍显健壮而另一名则拥有一头甲壳虫乐队般的长发。而几年之后，这个小团体的成员数量才渐渐增多，在鼎盛时期已知的核心成员有四人，而不在掌握中的外围成员则更多。

    在FIB落灰的封尘档案里，这个团队被记载的核心成员有两名——麦克·汤利，崔佛·菲利普。而关于这两人合作的资料显示，他们的第一次合作起始于一九八九年三月，一场不大的汽车劫案。

 

 

    这场劫案是崔佛和麦克一拍即合后谋划的第一件差事。对于初出茅庐的两名新手大盗来说，他们显然不想把一件小小的案件搞成末路狂花。虽然麦克的本意更像是要让崔佛在前面冲锋，他负责支援，但维持表面上的合作仍然是必要的。

 

    一九八六年三月的一个傍晚，崔佛和麦克聚集在他们的小小肌肉车里。料峭的寒风拍打着灰扑扑的玻璃车窗，发出如同火车一样哐当哐当的响声。和那些嬉皮士年代的铁皮火车一样，尽管狭小的车厢内翻滚着从门窗缝隙内漏进来的刺骨风刀，但那仅有的两名乘客却兴奋地烧红了双颊。

    鲁登朵夫郊区地图被小心地摊开搭在仪表台，介于两人的窘迫现状，两只不同色的铅笔被用来标明路径和备注，以方便清洁价值三十美元的昂贵地图。

    在沿着鲁登朵夫乡间颠簸的小路绕了数圈后，目标终于被敲定——一个居住在僻静别墅里，每天固定开着他那辆红色法拉利遛他那条斗牛梗的奇怪中年人。

 

    时间并不紧迫，但两名兴奋的年轻人早已决定跃跃欲试。短短数日之后，摊在二手车破旧后座沙发的地图上多了一些深深浅浅的标注，麦克那些来自老电影的犯罪本领开始崭露头角，目标的行车路线，警局的路程，接警的反应速度，逃跑耗时，被一一记录在案。如果有人能复原出这张被反复使用的地图上那些最初的痕迹的话，而那个人又恰好是个有点闲钱的帮派分子的话，他一定会像英女王给弗朗西斯·德雷克[1]授予英格兰小勋爵头衔一样重用这两个小子。

    而当麦克沉迷于对他伟大犯罪事业的起点进行一个完美规划的时候，崔佛却显得没那么耐心。这一点，从地图上大团的油渍和没擦干净的溅射状淡黄色斑点[2]上可见一斑。若是碰上狂风暴雨导致错失等待已久的良机，车厢内的狼藉便令人越发抗拒。麦克一再表示如果再发生这样的情况就拒绝将他的车借给崔佛作为临时居所，并多次自我质疑为何当初要拉对方入股。另一名当事人则如此回敬道:“哦，是的，甜心，要是你的小算盘没能满足我，小崔佛就得用他的‘枪’来填满你的车子了。”伴随着这些不堪入目的讽刺，长发的战斗疯子往往同时还会配上更加不堪入目的挺胯动作。

    崔佛的举动令麦克嗅到一丝危险。因此在安排具体行动计划的时候，他将更多的冲锋活计安排给了对方。一方面是看中了前空军的作战能力，另一方面则是为了方便自己在失败时推诿责任——一个优秀的大盗总要为自己做好最坏准备，每一部帮派电影都是这么说的。

 

 

    计划的实施被安排在另一个傍晚。麦克负责开车堵截目标，而崔佛则需要将老头子和他的斗牛梗拖下车。“我会让他的脑浆像法拉利一样红，嘣，嘣嘣！”戴着丝袜头套的崔佛操着加拿大口音的英语如此表示，而麦克却无视了这句双关——令崔佛非常不爽的是，他直截了当地表示不可以杀人。

平时一时激愤杀上些帮派成员并没有什么。但在会引起警察重视的案子里杀人就没那么有趣了，这是麦克从他的电影里得来的深切教训。

 

任务尚算顺利。

麦克趁着法拉利拐弯的时候驾车斜刺出来堵住小道，而崔佛天生那张明晃晃写着恶徒字样的面孔则十分具有威慑力。更何况他还拿着足够粗的棒球棍。惊慌的中年人束手就擒，乖乖地将红色跑车让了出来。

    问题出在斗牛梗身上。伶牙俐齿的单眼皮斗牛犬无论如何都不肯放弃他的副驾驶位。为此，崔佛耗费了大约五片皮肤（其中三片还带着些肉）和更多的血浆，直到他有机会掐住那条蠢狗的脖子掼在地上。

    “蠢狗！蠢狗！去你妈的蠢狗！”对着脑浆迸裂的黑白斑点狗，凶神恶煞的犯罪者如此捂着鲜血淋漓的脖子吼道。

针对于此，麦克是这样说的：“如果它是蠢狗，那你就是那条疯骨头。”说出这句话的时候，他们正坐在鲁登朵夫某个不知名的酒吧里，用几瓶当地特产的酒花啤酒庆祝他们的胜利。在这样一个刚刚犯下一个不大不小的罪行，需要躲躲风头的时候，这两名长得过于老成的年轻人也未能放弃他们的及时行乐。

 

 

劫案的完美成功使他们小赚了一笔。他们直接把法拉利开进地下车场，卖了三千七百美元。得来的赃款被均分，麦克用他自己那份给两人配备了一把锯了半截枪管的猎枪和一支Pistol[3]，崔佛的则被麦克勒令用于赔偿他那辆饱受摧残的二手肌肉车。而剩下的那点零头，迅速地成为了酒保和脱衣舞娘的囊中之物。

他们用这笔钱挥霍了大约一个一个月，直到身无分文，不得不开始谋划下一次劫案。

 

 

这就是九十年代鲁登朵夫银行大盗们的崛起。

他们的这次崛起奠定了未来将近二十年来北洋克顿犯罪率居高不下的基石，也规划出了鲁登朵夫可怜的警察们无休止奔忙的命运。 

[1] 大航海时代一个著名的英国皇家海盗，关于他有个同样著名的游戏叫神秘海域。

[2] 干涸的精斑。

[3] Postol：手枪，GTA系列最常见的那款。


	3. Episode 3  Life of a crime

    当一名劫匪是一件很简单的事情，只需要一个头套，一把枪或者一根棒球棍，一个可以快速逃离现场的方法以及一个可供躲藏的地方。当一名大盗则不同，装备，人脉，头脑，缺一不可。

    麦克和崔佛总共花了六年的时间从劫匪变成大盗。在这六年里，麦克常用的枪从双管猎枪变成了带了消音器的重型狙击枪，崔佛则拥有了把身边所有物品（不包括麦克）变成反器材步枪的本事。

    同样，在这六年里，他们的小团体迎来了一名叫布莱德的新手和另一名叫莱斯特的天才，以及其他一些进进出出有的去了医院，有的去了监狱，有的则去了墓地的兄弟。他们有时候在市区，有时候又来到乡间，有时候砸砸便利店，又有时候抢抢豪车。麦克从染上旧时光的变色胶片里看来的那些智慧日益精进，莱斯特用坏了无数个电脑键盘，布莱德的记忆力越发糟糕，只有崔佛的加拿大口音一直没多大改善。

    尽管如此，这个并未依附于某个当地帮派的宛如浣熊头上虱子一样的小组织就此在北扬克顿生根发芽，神出鬼没心安理得地作着那只捏不死的虱子。

 

 

而让这个小虱子最终成长为银行大盗的契机则更是一桩小事。一间酒吧，四杯啤酒，一台电视，几句攀比的醉话，仅此而已。

第二天四人横七竖八地从他们那辆载满弹药补给与侦查设备的厢式货车里醒来的时候，麦克早已忘记他从新闻里看到那些打劫失败的蠢货被直接从翻倒冒烟的运钞车里押解下来的时候说了什么一二三四五六七，不胜酒力的莱斯特和愈发健忘的布莱德则更是记不得什么。只有崔佛·飞利浦，那个追逐着大额钞票的火药桶，牢牢地将这件事记在心底并为之谋划起来。

    没有一种苍蝇不追逐臭味，同样，没有一个劫匪不追逐黄金。

 

    为了那叠令人心动的绿色纸片，崔佛选择了一家位于社区附近的小银行，像猎野兔一样蹲了三天点，又像莱斯特那台笨重的“便携式”计算机一样画了路线图。

    做完这些事的第一天，他和麦克谈了一次。用他的观点来看，是一次“十分严肃诚恳”的建议，但他认真的对象却哼哼哈哈地说着他要考虑考虑。

    火药桶等了四天，并没收到任何回应，于是他又给在公寓里闷头看电影的麦克挂了个电话。在电话里，他使用了种类多到令人咋舌的脏话来描述他的构想，并且附上了对麦克的五胞胎女友们深切的同情。“在你的右手抓过腰间的那柄枪和下面的那柄枪之后，为什么不学着用同样的方式抓着黏弹撸一发呢？还是你的卵蛋跟着录像带的磁条一起私奔了？”他如此咒骂。

对于他的这番话，麦克嗤之以鼻。崔佛是个好伙计——在这个伙计是负责握着随便什么武器，而不是妄图将他的天马行空变成武器时。好伙计的这个计划，对于麦克而言，就是个“用他认识的和不认识的人的生殖器与田埂上干硬的排泄物构筑的空中楼阁。”因此，这个老道的狡猾鬼选择了闷头睡觉。

 

    又过了一星期，直到崔佛意识到麦克已经把这件事扔到车辙里之后，他终于决定抛下两个混蛋来单干。在行动开始前五分钟，他站在社区银行对面的便利店里给麦克挂了个电话，内容无非是炫耀他要自己赚这十万印有本杰明·富兰克林头像的绿钞票。

    他花费了10秒打通电话，又花费了7秒听语音留言的提示，继而耗费了1分12秒的时间对着留言录音狂飙突进。挂机后，崔佛冲着用愕然的眼神瞪着他的店员开了一枪，将压在兜帽下的黑色绒线面罩拉到颈部，趾高气昂地向银行走去。

 

    他从柜面上抢到了六万美金，并且炸开了贮藏室，当警笛的呜鸣呼啸着在社区坑坑洼洼的小路上响起时，狭小的柜子上离空空如也只差了一捆钞票。

 

对上武装警察，崔佛鏖战正酣。

自从被加拿大空军踢出大门之后，他就再没体会过这种倾泻子弹的冲锋陷阵的快感。这个“反社会的嬉皮士”咒骂着要将条子们的脑浆混上他的精液，直到加固了钢板的厢式货车用重甲武装车一样的力道撞开拉成横向战线的黑白条警车，从正面刺到崔佛的脚边。

    “上来！你这个喜欢把子孙都射进水烟壶里的自作自受的蠢货！”隔着同样加厚的玻璃，麦克·汤利涨红了脸咆哮，“我他妈的不会再给你擦屁股了！绝对不会！”

 

 

    对于麦克来说，这是一次十分愉快的合作。尽管他需要开车绕城十圈甩脱那群喜欢玩F1的警察，但毕竟这能让他分到这十来万美金的百分之三十。至于事后擦屁股的跑腿行为？哦，那就是布莱德的事情了。毕竟，这次他分的最少。

    除了不满崔佛的擅自行动带来的危险，麦克对这场劫案还算是满意，他闭口不谈空中楼阁那件事。

 

    面对这一次的成功，很快他们又干了几票。不算大，仍然是一二十万刀的水平，处在虽然会让警察有所警觉但并没有大到有足够吸引力让他们全力追查的境地。对于鲁登朵夫居高不下的犯罪率来说，这些案子就如同重工业工厂里那些排放着硫化物的高大烟囱，耸入云霄，却湮没在更加深重的雾霾之中。

 

    在逐臭而来的警察找到他们之前，他们迅速地飞到了北扬克顿的另一端，一个更大也更富庶的城镇，来谋求他们的新事业。犯罪者天生追逐的是刺激，这是从大航海时代就流淌在骨血里的基因。面对这团越发炫目的灯红酒绿、越发广阔的空间、越发庞大的金额和越发复杂的劫案设计，麦克和他的小团体就像醉汉一样猛地扎了进去。


	4. Episode 4  High Pressure Dave

一个全新的世界意味着什么？更广阔的生存空间？更富饶的淘金地？

或许都是。

但毋庸置疑，在将他们的犯罪业务从鲁登朵夫拓展到北扬克顿之后，这群反社会者过的越发如鱼得水，仿佛“被打了一针肾上腺素”。

 

可是正如每一剂强心针的说明事项所写，副作用总是如影随形的。水肿，头痛，惊厥，甚至心律失常。

这个原本异常团结的小团体也是这样，陷入了短暂亢奋后的不应期。

 

首先出现问题的是布莱德，他们的狙击手。长久从十字镜内观察世界的行为令他产生了一种错觉，那就是他自认为能清楚地观察到身边的一举一动，并迅速地做出准确的判断，比麦克更好的“一击必杀”。

很快，这个嘴拙的枪手开始强硬地要求更多的好处。一开始他只是要求提高分成的比例，麦克表示同意，从其他几人的分成里多划了几个点给他。

一而再，再而三。没过几次，布莱德就谋求着要成为劫案的主导者。他试图游说莱斯特和崔佛加入他的计划，抛下麦克单干。布莱德本以为以莱斯特的智慧和崔佛的暴戾，他们都不乐于服从麦克的指挥，但令他出乎意料的是，莱斯特以几声哼哼表达了他的反对，而崔佛干脆抓起酒瓶将他打了个脑袋开花。

布莱德捂着脑袋上干结成块的血痂百思不得其解，最终也不得不放弃他那个成为北扬克顿教父的打算。

 

第二个出问题的是莱斯特。相对于布莱德膨胀的野心而言，他的问题则悲观的多。自幼便一直困扰着他的消瘦症使他成了不爱运动的“沙发土豆”，而新环境里干一票吃半年的安逸生活让他的病症愈演愈烈。消瘦与肥胖令他成为一个怪异的畸形儿，镇日里用他的头脑和键盘释放着他的愤世嫉俗。

 

而第三个，也是最令麦克头痛的那个——崔佛·菲利普。这名杰出的反社会分子的问题和他的年纪一样长久，以至于在很长一段时间内，所有人只把这种疯癫看做是笑话而非威胁。

直到那剂强心针将亢奋灌注到他身体的每一个细胞，使得他日益强化的疯病困扰到了麦克的生活。

 

起初崔佛只是将他的暴虐作用于路人，加拿大口音、关于母亲的脏话、甚至是开着豪车从他身边路过，都会成为他泄愤的对象，仿佛那些从银行手里捞回的钞票并未浇灭他的怒火，而是添了一捧柴。

日复一日，崔佛不分场合的怒火很快烧到了这个小团体的身上，当布莱德捂着鲜血横流的额头向他哭哭啼啼的时候，麦克皱了皱眉。他知道事情的起因，却也开始意识到，任由崔佛的情况发展，终有一日将会使这个本就并非坚若磐石的小团体分崩离析。

隐性的威胁令他战栗，这个迷你团体离不开崔佛这样有力的支持者。他感到难受，发自内心的难受。他开始想象这个团体若是将来有一日行将崩溃，他要如何想办法留住他的犯罪天才。“不是为他自己，而是为了他的事业。”

麦克的烦躁和焦虑在崔佛在非必要的场合不顾他的劝阻炸毁了一辆满载着“穿制服的婊子们”的警车时达到顶峰。

尽责的首领和崔佛大吵了一架，“空气里满是酒精和玻璃渣的气味，关于生殖器和智商的嘲讽泼进每一处墙角，疯狂到要让酒吧老板下逐客令的地步。”——如果不是因为那件酒吧的老板就是崔佛的话。

那时的麦克还会为崔佛在暴虐和性瘾上的不能自制而痛惜，并将之归结于对他一手创立的犯罪集团的控制欲。他刻意忽略了那些别样情绪的生根发芽，而选择使用酗酒和更加狂放的娱乐活动，例如更频繁地召脱衣舞女郎，来麻醉自己。

正是在这样的情况下，现任脱衣舞女郎阿曼达，也就是日后的阿曼达·汤利，也被称为阿曼达·迪圣塔，款款出现在他的身边。在阿曼达还没给麦克生下一子半女的很长一段时间内，她对于麦克而言并不能起到什么作用。

麦克·汤利仍然苦恼于他的不安。

 

 

这不安情绪的爆发点不期而至。

在一九九七年七月十八日的凌晨，他们正为了一场成功的新案件大肆庆祝。窗外，日间残留的热浪正欢快地灼烧着北洋克顿干燥的土壤，而挂着已停业牌子的酒吧里则同样是热浪一阵高过一阵。

刚在台上表演完的金发大胸舞娘挂着她的比基尼式内衣跨坐在麦克身上舞动着。布莱克搂着两个黑妹，喜笑颜开，烂醉如泥。莱斯特早已不知道躲到哪个角落里享受他应得的一份。只有崔佛，崔佛穿着脱衣舞女的红裙，正在台上醉醺醺地撞击着另一个棕发女人的屁股。

如果放在平时，麦克会对崔佛的胡闹哈哈大笑，但此时，他的心头盘桓着莫名的不快。

他开始更迅猛地喝酒。

私酿苦艾酒和波旁威士忌的金绿色混合物有着一种不同于女子的浓烈而热辣的香气。对于麦克而言，这种香气和从枪管里散发出的硝烟和铁锈的混合气味一样令他安心。更何况还有将这种特制的酒精炸弹灌进胃液里时那些咕噜噜翻腾破裂的气泡，像极了子弹出膛时哔啵的音爆。假如他会改名叫爱丽丝，那他一定会将这种酒命名为仙境。

    他痴迷这种酒，就像痴迷那个被他压在身下驰骋的穿着红裙子的脱衣舞娘。

麦克已经醉到晕晕乎乎，眼前模糊成一片红色。扯开粗鄙劣质的红色布料令他兴奋，舞女粗哑的咆哮同样使他兴奋。他大力揉捏着身下人的肌体，迟钝的意识将那些紧实壮硕的肌肉归结于舞女的日常训练。即使是他试图冲刺却仍然无法进入的时候，这个醉汉也只会拍打着对方的屁股和大腿没头没脑地冲撞。

很快，他的阴茎被一双同样粗粝而滚烫的手握住，俄而又被另一片紧致而火热的空间包裹。

狂热的欲望立刻占据了麦克的头脑，灼伤了他本已不甚清晰的神经。他汗流浃背，在浪潮里横冲直撞，将宣泄的号角声灌注到狭窄而幽长的甬道，直到将最热辣的嘶鸣释放进他的仙境。

    麦克昂起头，长嘘一口气，又立刻昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。

 

第二天，当麦克从床上醒过来的时候，他看见崔佛·飞利浦正侧卧在他旁边，一眨不眨凶狠地瞪着他。尽管仍然因为宿醉而头昏脑涨，但他立刻从对方捂着腰的动作和周身的牙痕判别出发生的事实——一个“绿色缪斯”带来的错误。

    他动了动小腿，后撤了一点，但很快又镇静下来。

麦克从床头柜上摸到一盒烟，撕开包装，轻磕外壳弹出一根白色的卷烟。在他礼节性地将第一根烟递给崔佛而对方无动于衷后，麦克耸了耸肩，将香烟塞回自己的口中。在他的得力助手一动不动的瞪视中，他打了好几次火才点上烟，慢吞吞地抽上几口，突出一团不规则的烟圈来。隔着火光和灰雾，麦克说道：“你每天都会忘记千万件事，为什么不确保这也是其中之一呢？”

那就是崔佛·飞利浦生平第一次听麦克·汤利提到这句台词的时候。


	5. Episode 5  Don’t come close

在日后，崔佛还会有很多次机会听到这样一句话，直到十年前他们因为一场失败的劫案而分崩离析，直到他认命地为麦克大哭一场，并将“R.I.P. Michael”纹在身上最显眼的地方。

    这句话一时间成了崔佛无数个不能触碰的禁忌里的一个，尽管这个禁忌除了麦克·汤利没有谁会去戳爆。

 

 

经历花园银行一役后，麦克和崔佛花了很长一段时间将他们降到冰点的关系锲进更冷的南极。这种相看两厌的冻结关系一直持续到他们结束潜逃返回洛圣都。[1]

 

麦克回到洛圣都的第一件事就是去找他的家人——崔西、詹姆斯还有阿曼达。直到他沮丧地发现，他的婚姻拯救行动变成了徒劳。阿曼达很好地履行她的威胁，将自己所有的痕迹都从他们位于罗克福德山的豪宅内一一抹去。

就因为崔佛，麦克不无忧伤地想，就是因为崔佛。

“为什么不想想你自己？”面对麦克的牢骚，富兰克林表示，“嘿，听着，伙计，炒了你的混蛋心理医生也不意味着我就是你免费的心理医生。这就是你混蛋的地方。”

 

在麦克从莱斯特处得知崔佛回到葡萄园继续折腾他的运输公司后，他自己的离婚官司也已经进行到关键阶段。

阿曼达的律师女朋友（管他叫女朋友是因为那个律师是个不折不扣的娘炮，娘炮到麦克一点都不担心他们会在一起的那种）是负责帮他们办理离婚手续的人。介于那还没到账的三千万分红，麦克并不在乎他要被分掉将近一半的身家。

“即使下一次红毯你会以制片人夫人的身份穿着高级定制的礼服出席？”

“不，麦克，我只担心我是否会活到踏上红毯。”

这才是麦克在意的事情。

 

这场离婚官司打了好几个月，沸沸扬扬到富兰克林都无需打电话就能得知著名的三流好麦坞电影制片人麦克·迪圣塔的离婚细节。当然，崔佛同样得知了详情，包括他和阿曼达决裂的过程，又或者他和子女是如何重修旧好。他从报纸上看到了以抒情故事形式描述的麦克的情感历程——“他们因为命运而结合，又被命运女神绞了丝线。”

他认为这是一派胡言。

 

时隔多日，麦克再一次见到崔佛是在《出名或出丑》的后台。他们同样都是来见证崔西的出名之旅的最后一站的。

麦克的座位挨着崔佛，这是崔西给他的惊喜，或者说是惊吓，“为了给她的崔佛叔叔和麦克爸爸一个‘言归于好’的机会”。

    舞台的灯光像是塞拉诺沙漠的日头，看台也并没有好到哪里去。麦克汗流浃背地坐在崔佛旁边，握紧了拳，他分出了大部分心神用于对付台上各种可能出现的意外事件和令他难堪的嘲讽，只留下一点小部分用来关注崔佛。他由衷地希望不要在第二天的报纸上看到著名制片人因离婚求死，被用头锤击杀在体育馆的新闻。

    幸好崔佛并没有什么出格举动，除了大叫着他狂野粗鄙的嗓门给翠西助威。

    值得庆幸的是，翠西至少还是拿了个第二名。麦克跟了崔佛一路，看他颠三倒四语无伦次地向自己的女儿致谢。

    翠西给了他们一人一个拥抱，真心实意的那种：“哦，爸爸，哦，崔佛叔叔，谢谢你们来看我的表演。我就知道你们只要一起来就会和好的，要一起请我吃饭么？”

    崔佛和麦克面面相觑。最终稍胖点的那个摆了摆手:“是啊，多亏了你，我们才能和好。但是吃饭，”他摊开手，“为什么不放到你在好麦坞的第一场电影上映的时候呢？”

 

    麦克在体育馆外叫住了崔佛。崔佛站在他的农用越野车前，回头看着对方迟疑地张开口：“你真的是来看翠西的？”

    崔佛，在吐了口痰，给他一个肯定的答复后，便开着他的木莓果酱牌小车扬长而去。

 

    花园银行竞技场事件让麦克心惊胆战了一个月。这个月里他坐卧不宁，时刻关注着手机生怕崔佛发来一条死亡通知书。麦克把每一天都耗费在来回踱步，考虑是否要向他的孩子们严正申明要他们远离崔佛。

    幸好崔佛没有什么动静，仿佛上次他在麦克面前疾驰而去后直接开回地狱而不是他臭气熏天的乡下农庄。

    他似乎确实是多虑了。

 

 

    没过多久，在怀恩威尔虐杀儿童案[2]纪念展览结束没几日的一天，另一件震惊洛圣都的事件发生了。

——安娜·蓝神秘谋杀案[3]。

起初这只是洛杉矶每天无数的失踪案件中的小小一个，直到警方公布了她失踪前在酒店电梯里的诡异举动，这才闹出轩然大波。

一时间人心惶惶，黑色大丽花事件中恶魔再临的消息不陉而走。尽管几日后，警方就公布了他们在顶层水箱里找到受害人尸体的消息，关乎这桩案件的各个版本仍然愈演愈烈，其受关注程度甚至超过了同期发生的过十万居民为了阻止“千禧年好麦坞”建筑群的施工而引发的盛大集会[4]。

麦克不以为然。“如果这是一个恐怖事件，那它也绝不会比德莱弗斯谋杀案更恐怖，也不会比胡迪尼的魔术更神奇。”他说，“好麦坞总是向前看的。或许我们可以去市中心逛逛，顺便看看有什么可以将这件案子加到我的新片里的地方。”

富兰克林欣然同意。

 

在塞西莉亚酒店[5]外，他们碰上了崔佛·飞利浦。秃顶的疯子开着一辆货车，从他们身边疾驰而去，片刻后又倒了回来。

“混球们，”他隔着车窗询问，“你们在这里干嘛？”

即使想明白崔佛不会再无缘无故地对他下手，麦克仍不自觉地感觉到恐惧。这种恐惧加上酒店里新鲜的子夜传说，便显得有那么点变味，多了些凶鬼恶徒的感觉。尽管崔佛申称他是为了自己的老妈才去四处盗窃的，麦克也无法克制他对崔佛杀人藏尸的想象。

如果是这样，那他的新电影计划便要泡汤了。

而此时，崔佛表示要加入他们的探险小组。

在富兰克林愕然的眼神下，麦克仅仅是一愣，便答应了崔佛的要求。

 

 

塞西莉亚并不是个奢华的酒店。没有奢华的酒店会开在市中心——贫民窟的附近。它有些老旧，走进前台的时候，昏暗的灯光洒在墙上老旧的玻璃相框上，人影憧憧。

富兰克林打了个寒噤。

前台是一名年长的白人女士，松软的脸皮从她老旧的面孔上耷拉下来，形成一种宛如融化的蓝纹干酪一样的奇妙景观。

在他们要求了一间房之后，老妇嫌恶地打量了这三名不怀好意的人一眼，将门钥匙隔着柜台远远扔了过去：“我不知道你们是想来探险的还是想来打劫的，我得说，警察已经从这里赶走了好几批疯疯癫癫的混蛋了。”她警告道。“我们什么都没有，酒店也很快就要停业了。”

 

他们进入了那架著名的电梯。电梯口仍有黄色隔离胶带被撕毁后的残留，可怜兮兮地扒在金属面上，染着各种脏兮兮的污秽。麦克回头看了一眼吊顶的摄像头，被崔佛骂骂咧咧地推进电梯。

第二个摄像头悬在他们头顶。

富兰克林突然说话：“你猜她是把我们当成基佬还是当成凶手了？”崔佛接茬：“不用管那该死的老太婆，我们只是来找乐子的。”

与房屋一样老旧的电梯极为狭小，咕吱咕吱地艰难运转着。三人粗重的呼吸随着电梯的缓缓上升越发缓慢。麦克感觉到有气流从后颈突然抚过，他猛地回头，看见崔佛皱紧了眉头的凶恶表情。

“干嘛！”他的前合伙人闷闷地吼道。

身穿劣质西装的胖子突然松了口气。

 

他们安全地离开了电梯，站在走廊上。老旧但是整洁的走廊从脚下延伸开去，在尽头拐了个弯，到达他们看不见的地方。冷风从走廊尽头的窗口吹进来，吱呀吱呀地推动着有点年头的吊灯。

麦克竖了竖衣领。

他听见崔佛打了个喷嚏。

“操他妈的。”崔佛对这个诡异的地方表示厌恶。

 

他们的房间离蓝可儿的不远。麦克在房间内绕了一圈，除了拧开水龙头的时候闻到浓烈的消毒水味道外，并没有什么发现。

富兰克林在摆弄他的枪，用凡士林和麂皮布给他的手枪做清洁。崔佛难得地没有将自己灌得酩酊大醉或哈草到不省人事。他端着一小听淡啤酒窝在阳台上。

“你们是来探险的么？”麦克站在客厅中间，摊开手。

“伙计，你知道在人找到鬼之前，一般都是鬼先找到人么？”

崔佛表示赞同。

想来一趟老电影之旅的麦克只能无奈地接受这种奇谈怪论。

 

洛圣都的夜晚漫长而寒冷，间或夹杂着静悄悄的风。麦克决定和崔佛随便谈谈，有富兰克林在，他还不用担心自己的人身安全。

但是崔佛的态度更为奇怪。明明之前还起来还算正常，但现在他先是冲着麦克大喊“操！操！滚开！你他妈的蠢蛋！”，然后又将满罐的啤酒砸在地上。酒花砰地溅了满屋，将富兰克林吓得跳起来。

“嘿，怂货们。你们他妈的是被鬼怪吓破胆啦？乖乖地给我把这里弄干净，否则我拒绝付那份拿不回来的押金。说真的，我该死的为什么要答应这么愚蠢的探险计划？”

在此刻，富兰克林才是这个裂痕重重的小团体的领袖。

麦克耸了耸肩，悻悻地回了屋子。

 

到了第二天，并没有什么事情发生。尴尬的气氛一直环绕着他们周身，谁也没对昨晚那场短暂的吵架做出什么回应。

在富兰克林的提议下，他们匆匆忙忙地退了房费，空手而归。

 

数日后，麦克因为在路上摔了一跤住院。当富兰克林提着果篮去看他的时候，在医院外碰到了崔佛。

“我看见他把一辆救护车开走了。”富兰克林向麦克形容，“我打赌他看见我了。但他什么也没说。”黑人青年耸了耸肩。 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[1] 注意！有基于第三结局下对剧情的改变！

[2] 真实案件，电影换子疑云的原型。但此展览是我虚构的。

[3] 原型为蓝可儿（Elisa Lim）案。

[4] 千禧年好莱坞建筑施工引发的抗议事件同样是真实的，但规模没这么大，而且发生在三月，时间上比蓝可儿案晚。

[5] 原型塞西尔酒店，即蓝可儿失踪并死亡的那家。


	6. Episode 6  Change of coast

    在二零一四年四月二日的《洛圣都日报》中，头条报道如此写道：

“五月十三日晚七时，由麦克·迪圣塔制片并首次担纲导演，波比·米雪儿和艾尔·迪·拿波里主演的大制作惊悚片《旅馆》[1]将在好麦坞的中国剧院举办首映式。包括所罗门·李察、马可·佛森等人在内的好麦坞知名人士参与了这场盛大的首映式。

“《旅馆》是以去年发生在洛圣都市中心塞西莉亚酒店的安娜·蓝失踪案为蓝本的。该剧以巧妙的手法将此案件与多年前的德莱弗斯谋杀案和更早期的黑色大丽花案件联系起来，讲述了三次令人毛骨悚然的罪案件神秘的联系。这部剧被定级为PG-13，家长指引级别。

“从立项以来，该剧饱受争议。首先是制片及导演麦克·迪圣塔。自《崩溃危机》出道以来的他作为所罗门·李察的爱徒，虽然监制过多部影片，但都反响平平。由于《崩溃危机》首映当天发生在迪圣塔家中的入室绑架案，他一直被指为帮派分子介入好麦坞文化圈的经典案例，并受到重重指责。而首次导演大片便选择如此题材，更是被指控为消费死者，不尊重法律。据本报所悉，该片在筹拍过程中，更是受到了洛圣都警察局多次警告和阻挠。

“对此，麦克·迪圣塔先生表示：‘公司决定拍摄此片，正是为了使社会关注此类案件，并督促警察局尽快破案，给受害人家属一个安慰。’与此同时，他宣布道，迪圣塔影业将拿出本片利润的百分之五十，用于建立安娜·蓝基金会，用于帮助历年来死于各类神秘谋杀案的受害人家属重建新生。

“而影片的其余几位主创——包括好麦坞知名‘坏女孩’波比·米雪儿，在拍摄初期更因为一份数年前的性丑闻录像带的曝光而饱受非议。

“……

“在早先的首映式发布会后的最后几分钟内，麦克·迪圣塔先生宣布了公司的下一部影片计划——《无能狂怒人》。他透露，该片目前正在筹拍中，预计将在圣哥伦布动漫展上公布首个片花。这部片子将是迪圣塔影业首次涉足漫画领域，将超级英雄的故事呈现在观众面前。”

 

 

麦克的影片如期上映了。他向包括富兰克林和莱斯特在内的多名旧日好友发放了首映式的邀请函，也收到了受邀者来或者不来的答复。

唯一杳无音信的人只有崔佛·飞利浦。对于麦克来说，这并不能算是意外，毕竟葡萄籽那样的乡下地方实在是过于闭塞，接收不到邀请函也是常理。

他理所当然地以为，他不会为了这次爽约而感到不快。迪圣塔影业的执行董事并非是一个小气的或者是记仇的人。相反，他认为他自己会为此庆幸。

 

时间一天天过去，直到首映式一周前，麦克仍未接到崔佛的消息。他数次拿起电话想要向富兰克林或者莱斯特询问，但最终还是放下了手机。

    麦克·迪圣塔彻底放弃了和崔佛进行联络的念头。

 

 

五月十三日，那是一个十分晴朗的日子。因为一场即将召开的大牌云集的首映式，洛圣都的各处都张贴了大幅的广告牌。

汽车、地铁、街头站牌、商场条幅，甚至是花园银行从顶端一直到地面的新建的巨大落地显示屏都滚动播放着《旅馆》的预告片。在这几日里，每天有数十万游客从全国各地甚至是国外涌入洛圣都，想把这个充满阳光、科技、还有文化的都会当做归宿或者是圣地。

当游客花费上几十美元，乘坐飞艇在洛圣都的上空环绕一圈的时候，他们会膜拜这座被明媚阳光眷顾的庞大而繁华的城市。

    这些俯视众生的游客想象着他们从观光码头登岸，一路沐浴着阳光穿过游乐场，来到海滨大道，攀上花园银行来一次极限运动，开上好麦坞山，再沿着太平崖直冲而下，撞击奢华典雅的中国剧院，被明星重重包裹，欣赏着荧幕上女主角的出尘表演。

    没人会不爱洛圣都。

 

但若是游客真的脚踏实地，从洛圣都国际机场一路走过洛波塔，绕过小首尔来到市中心的黑人贫民窟，走进被重重戒严的塞西莉亚酒店时，他们终将知道，为何这里被称为“犯罪之都”。

没人会不恨洛圣都。

 

 

迪圣塔影业在塞西莉亚酒店的原有业主选择出售时以低价盘下了这栋楼，稍作粉刷摇身一变将这里做成了一个恐怖片景点。

一楼是蜡像馆，摆放着那些影史上最著名的疯子和怪物——弗兰肯斯坦、金刚、德古拉、哥斯拉、狼人、丧尸、异形、食人魔、开膛手杰克、秃顶小丑、树妖、巨蟒、大白鲨、木乃伊、血新娘、稻草人、汉尼拔、铁头人、双胞胎、贞子、侠盗猎魔里的演员们或是寂静岭中的护士……

三楼和四楼是完美还原安娜·蓝谋杀案的密室逃生体验区。游客可以选择在电梯、走廊、房间的床垫、爬梯或者是顶楼的水塔里被凶手痛痛快快地杀死一次，也可以扮作安娜·蓝的幽灵，向举起屠刀的人复仇。

    而，二楼，二楼拥有这里最奢华的电影院和宴会厅，以及大量的单间和套房，将作为整场首映式之前嘉宾们午餐会的休息处。

 

 

    从前几日开始，麦克就忙忙碌碌。他无暇顾及崔佛来或者不来的事实，只是来回打着转，或是一遍遍修饰着他的台词，或是在莺莺燕燕里碰上一杯。

到下午一时许，午餐会正式结束。大部分嘉宾选择回到休息区补妆、补眠，准备着晚上的红毯。就在此时，一名身穿破烂T恤和脏兮兮牛仔裤的乡下农民试图从正门进入，被保安拦下的时候，他出示了一份与他同样散发着臭气，被蹂躏地更加破烂的邀请函。

虽然对此抱有极大的疑虑，但看见那个农民掩藏在帽檐下的凶狠双眼时，两名保安仍然选择了退避三舍。

提着箱包的男子顺利进入酒店。他要了一个带盥洗室的单间。当工作人员要求核对身份时，他摘下了他的帽子。

如果麦克·迪圣塔当时在场或者在监控室，他便能从对方明显的谢顶上看出那个人的身份。

 

当晚七时整，首映式正式开始。麦克·迪圣塔携带着他可爱的女儿翠西·迪圣塔和更加活泼的儿子詹姆斯·迪圣塔率先踏上红毯。他们花费了五分钟从红毯的这一头走进中国剧院，又花费了十分钟在红毯尽头绘满迪圣塔影业LOGO的看板上龙飞凤舞地签下自己的名字，让镁光灯有机会拍到足量的照片，这才站在剧院的门口开始新一轮的寒暄。

令麦克满意的是，富兰克林甚至是莱斯特都西装笔挺地来到他面前。因为在华盛顿上学，难得能见一次老朋友的詹姆斯格外兴奋。他们飞快地叙旧，当麦克邀请富兰克林加入他的公司做一名武打明星时，他摇了摇头，对麦克做了个遗憾的手势。

“嘿，明星是你的事业，伙计，我可以帮你打打下手，但我干不来这个。”直到此时，麦克才发现，在他忙于拍摄的一年间，富兰克林成长了。

他不无遗憾又不无欣慰地拍了拍富兰克林的肩膀，示意对方先行进入影院。然后麦克又一次面朝入口，预备迎接下一位星光灿烂者的到来。

他看到的是崔佛·飞利浦。

那个崔佛·飞利浦。

尽管因为不明白新来的人是谁或者被来人一脸的凶相所震慑，摄影师们纷纷停下按快门的手，但麦克·迪圣塔仍然觉得他被闪光灯晃瞎了眼睛。 

[1] 好吧，我就是捏了个美恐4的梗。


	7. Episode 7  Longly is the night

“制片人与他穿着膨风精品店黑色定制燕尾西装的好友相互拥抱，并相互问候。”在次日的报纸上，记者用这样的简短篇幅形容了此次会面。

事实上，就记者所能看到的内容而言，确实没复杂到哪里去。个中详情，只有当事人才能清楚。

 

对于崔佛的到来，麦克十分高兴，但同时却又感到困惑。崔佛并非是一名有耐心藏得住惊喜的人，他更偏向于直来直去，就像麦克更喜欢独自坐在所有人背后算计着一样。

他决定解决和崔佛的关系，但不是使用武力。

 

当首映式结束之后，嘉宾们会被送回位于市中心的塞西莉亚酒店休息。在崔佛换回他的破旧T恤，准备搭乘他那辆破旧越野车回去的时候，麦克及时赶到了停车场。

他阻止了崔佛返乡的举动，盛情邀请他的前犯罪合伙人加入去他位于罗克福德山豪宅的天台吹风喝酒的行列。

    尽管崔佛的表情看起来十分疑虑，但他仍然答应了。

 

麦克在开车途中装作不经意地询问崔佛为何没提前告诉他，“如果你决定要来，至少我会为你安排个更好的地方。”

“这他妈的是我能想到的最棒的方式了，你还想怎样？”崔佛就着瓶子灌了一口威士忌，咆哮着解释道。

他们在半途被拦了下来。“检测仪显示麦克·迪圣塔先生并没有喝酒，但他那种傻乐的表情令他看起来太像是一名醉鬼了。”中途拦车的警察在事后采访中这样说道，“不过迪圣塔先生确实是个好人。他帮我拦住了他那个威胁我的醉鬼朋友。说起来，他的那个朋友看起来非常像是个反社会分子，这真的值得留意。”

 

麦克花了一百美金堵住交警的嘴，将崔佛搬回家中。詹姆斯去了富兰克林家，而崔西有她自己的宅子。现在，这里空空荡荡，就连保姆都放假了。重修旧好对于此刻的房主来说尤为重要。

 

是夜，麦克旁敲侧击地向崔佛询问他是否还对往事介怀。但崔佛并未直白或者忸怩地表示他的观点。他在麦克劝酒的时候要求对方灌下更多的分量，并威胁要用此衡量他们的友谊。

不幸的是，麦克的酒量确实比崔佛要好些，酒鬼在最后一次被逼问的时候终于做出了令麦克满意的答复。

 

气温从晚间开始下降，在子夜时降到约为华氏七十度左右。他们把饮酒的计划挪到了室内，希望藉此稍稍抵消半山上的夜风。

转折发生在麦克摇摇晃晃地表示他需要来一杯加了白兰地的咖啡[1]醒醒脑时。

崔佛向他询问了他是否还记得当年的那件事。

“什么事？”麦克大着舌头。

“你让我忘记的那件。”崔佛的脸色并不好看

显然麦克的大脑已经失去了平日的反应能力：“啊？”

下一刻，他被崔佛单手摁在墙上。

更强大的那名在他吓出冷汗之前将他迅速扔进沙发里，开始扒他的裤子。

麦克马上意识到将要发生的事情，也感觉到了崔佛的愤怒。

 

崔佛在挺进的时候，仍然一刻不停地向麦克咆哮，仿佛这件事本身并不能消耗他的力气：

“你这个该死的杂种，混蛋，你他妈的当我是你的婊子么？哦！去你妈的！”

“看看崔佛大爷来教你该怎么做一个男人！”

“操！操！拿出你的卵蛋来！你不是想把他们插进我的屁眼么？”

崔佛气喘吁吁地嘶吼、咆哮，到最后变成模模糊糊的抽噎，仿佛被上的那个是他。——上一次麦克听到这种抽噎还是在崔佛表示要送马汀老婆回去的时候。

一些关于“你欠我的”或者是“你消失了九年”之类断断续续的字眼从崔佛嘶哑的喉咙间传出，持续不断地飘荡在房子里直到麦克和崔佛几乎是一同释放出来。

喘息占据了这栋豪宅。

 

麦克下意识地决定今天他不会放过崔佛，他知道，崔佛也不会。

 

 

翌日傍晚，当他们从狼藉中爬起来的时候，两名头脑昏沉的前醉汉都是捂着腰龇牙咧嘴地面面相觑。

这一次，麦克并没有说出那句让崔佛熟知的电影名言。

他冲着崔佛摊了摊手，“这该死的就是人生”，他说。

 

在崔佛的帮助下，麦克花了大约半天的时间将家里收拾干净。除了一些必要的交流外，两名老牌硬汉什么话都没说。

崔佛在中途踢了壁炉一脚，试图解释什么，却悻悻地被麦克指示去扫地。崔佛以为他们会就此分道扬镳，直到他看见麦克抽着雪茄走过来。

    “你想回一趟鲁登朵夫么？”他的“大奶甜心”问道。

 

 

 

[1] 热咖啡模式：GTA4里头一个可以围观两个NPC在小屋子里滚床单的插件。该插件被曝光后引发各类媒体指责，导致游戏评级提升，大量店铺下架游戏。


	8. Episode 8  We will set up

在事隔一个月之后，他们回到了鲁登朵夫。

夏日的鲁登朵夫仍然被沙尘和废弃所包裹，凌乱的田埂和颠簸的道路还是那样熟悉，而破旧的民宿和灰蒙蒙的钢铁森林也一如他们想象。

 

他们在早晨从洛圣都国际机场起飞，十一点的时候下了飞机前往租车行。

在中午气温高达九十华氏度的时候，麦克和崔佛开过骑兵大道，沿着当年逃亡的路再一次回到了墓园。

这里不是一切的开端，却是前半生的终结和另一半的开端与终结。

 

墓园仍然是阴沉的，十字架形状的墓碑凌乱地插在地上，逝者的照片歪歪斜斜地从墓碑里伸出来，炯炯有神地瞪视着闯入者。

麦克·汤利穿着一件红白格子的法兰绒衬衫，把袖子撸到最高，与十年前那场劫案时一样。

崔佛·飞利浦则洗净了他最喜欢的那件鸡心领T恤，拿着一束被热浪烤蔫的鲜花，踩着他的牛皮登山靴跟在麦克身后。

 

布莱德·斯奈德的墓穴还在那里。前两年他们挖坟和枪战的痕迹早就被抹消，换上一副更高大结实的墓碑。

简单写着RIP的黑色墓志铭镌刻在墓碑上，分明而刚健，看得出是请了人时时养护的样子。

“他不是好丈夫，不是好公民，也不像英雄一样轰轰烈烈，但好歹还算是个男的，愿他跟他的同伙一同被钉在十字架上。”麦克站在墓碑前突然说道，那是当年下葬布莱德时神父的话。

崔佛仍然低着头，“原来你当时在场”。

麦克点了点头，“是的。”然后他又建议道，“我在这里买了块墓穴，死后会安葬在这里。你呢？”

“……随便，”崔佛摆了摆手，“或许是这里。”

 

 

在灼灼的烈日下，麦克·迪圣塔点了支雪茄，沉默半晌。当氤氲着香气的昂贵火光即将燃上手指时，他说：“这就是该死的人生。”

他抬起头，看见阳光高悬于空。崔佛站在他的旁边，听见他说：“活在当下，伙计，活在当下。”


End file.
